


See You Again

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Y/N has been gone a long time, but now she's back and ready to get her life back. She only hopes her two best friends are ready to welcome her.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 12





	See You Again

It had been years since you had walked the hallway of a school, years since you had felt the buzzing of life through hundreds of other students. In a way, it felt weird, and unlike the others at the school, you looked forward to this school year. Your parents had finally let you go back to school after being homeschooled for years because of your sickness. For the past 5 years, you had been exercising a lot, hours each day to make your body stronger. Mostly through martial arts. Now you were back, standing in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School for the first time, for your senior year. But unlike how you had imagined your senior year years ago, your best friends weren’t there with you. You were standing alone. 

Down the hallway Scott stood by Stiles locker, talking about what was going on so far when he just suddenly stopped talking, making Stiles look confused over at his best friend. 

«Dude, what’s wrong?» Stiles tried to look in the direction Scott was looking until Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

«Scott,» Stiles repeated, trying to get his attention. 

«She’s back,» Scott whispered, before he looked over at his best friend, the joy almost jumping out of his eyes. Scott started to walk in the direction of the door, sweeping the crowds of students. 

«Scott! Wait up! Who?» Stiles stumbled after him as best as he could and almost collided in Scott when he stopped out of the blue. 

«Dude, what was that for! Who-« Stiles stopped talking the moment his eyes landed on the girl in front of them. To be honest, he thought he would never see her again, but here she was. Looking way more healthy than she had the last time he had been allowed to see her in the hospital. When they were 8. She had become very beautiful as well and didn’t look much like the child Stiles remembered. She honestly looked stunning. 

«Y/n?!»

~ 

The whole day Stiles had been by Y/n’s side, helping her find her class, watching out for her and most importantly talking to her as if no time had passed. At lunch she had been sitting with the rest of Scott and Stiles’ friends, she noticed the group had grown a lot. It wasn’t just the two dorks anymore. When school ended, Stiles was very persistent on hanging out, so he dragged her with him to his house. 

«Nothing’s changed here around I see.» She smiled looking around the familiar house. The only new thing about the house was the pictures of an older Stiles. 

«Yeah, we’re not in for much redecorating,» Stiles said from the kitchen, where he was rummaging in the cupboards. 

«Can you take this?» Stiles held out a bag of chips to her, as they both made your way upstairs to his room, dumping the snacks he had fetched on the floor. 

«Now this room has changed.» She commented, walking around his room, looking at the additions to his room. 

The most outstanding thing in Stiles’ room was a huge board, red string and pictures attached to it. 

«It’s some cases that I’m working on,» Stiles said from just behind her, waving one hand to gesture towards his board. 

«Cases? Like your dad’s?» She asked, turning her head to look at him, a little startled at how close he was. 

«Not exactly.» He whispered back, him having noticed the closeness as well. The tension in the air grew between them as both of them fell silent, forgetting completely what they were talking about. 

Slowly Stiles leaned in, stopping momentarily an inch from her face for confirmation before his lips met hers. Stiles was a gentle kisser. One of his hands sneaking around her waist, turning her to face him, the other one cupping her cheek. She placed her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. The kiss deepened, but in the end, they had to pull apart for some air, their eyes meeting in wonder. 

«I had almost given up getting a kiss from you.» A goofy smile spread across his lips. 

«Same here,» Y/n answered before she pulled Stiles down for another kiss.


End file.
